


The Sweetest Prey In The Forest

by flyingpaperplane



Series: Alastor X Reader Oneshots/Smut [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, Forest Sex, He probably has monster dick, Light Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Shameless Smut, Tentacles, Viv I'm Sorry, and i dont mean size, explicit - Freeform, reader does consent though but putting the rape tag just in case, this is kinda rapey, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingpaperplane/pseuds/flyingpaperplane
Summary: Some shameless smut where Alastor and The Reader fuck in the forest.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Alastor X Reader Oneshots/Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799848
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	The Sweetest Prey In The Forest

Running, running. Running was the only thing you could think of as you passed rows and rows of endless trees. Your lungs burned with the need for oxygen but the voice behind you reminded you of why you were running.  
“Do you really think you can keep running, darling?” The voice purred in a low tone, stalking steadily behind you.  
“I can try.” You shouted back, making a sharp turn left. You glanced back to see his smile growing wider.  
“Silly little rabbit.” Alastor clicked his tongue, shaking his head slightly. “You won’t last much longer.”  
You took another left, sliding down the bank of a stream. Alastor followed suit, slowly gaining up on you. You shot him a distasteful look, running down the length of the river. Alastor’s smile fell slightly as he stopped entirely.  
“Why’d you stop? Scared you couldn’t be-” You cut yourself off with a yelp as you tripped over a piece of driftwood. “Fuck fuck fuck.” You hissed, grabbing your ankle.  
“I told you that you wouldn’t last much longer.” He purred, standing directly behind you. You tried to crawl away backwards, keeping your eyes on the demon above you. Alastor just laughed, stomping his foot beside you as he leaned down.  
“I won.” He growled in a sinister tone, grabbing you by the neck and pulling you up. “You should not have underestimated me, dear.” You choked, clawing helplessly at his hand. Alastor turned towards the forest and slammed you against a tree, pinning you to it and leaning down into your ear.  
“Now, I’m going to have my way with you.” He purred lowly, pulling his hand away and keeping you pinned with his body. You struggled against him, trying to push him away.  
“Still fighting back, rabbit?” He teased, grabbing both of your wrists and pinning them above your head. “Tch, I thought you knew better than that.”  
You growled, giving him a dirty look and squirming against him.  
“Let me go, you atrocious little bas-” Alastor cut you off with a kiss, pressing his knee between your legs.  
“Such immature language, I thought the rabbit would have known better.” He chuckled, sliding his other hand across your chest. “How… terrible.” You jerked against his hands, letting out a soft growl.  
“D-don’t touch me.” You stuttered, feeling the hand grope softly at your chest.  
“You're such a divine specimen, my dear little rabbit. I think I may just have to eat you up.” Alastor breathed in your ear, leaning down to softly kiss your cheek.  
You struggled further against his binds, only freezing when you felt something small and slimy crawl up your leg. You glanced down, quivering slightly as you saw one of Alastors tentacles climbing its way up your thigh.  
“Oh, darling. Don’t be shy. They love to give attention.” Alastor chuckled at your reaction, slipping a hand between the buttons of your shirt and pulling it open. With your attention distracted on the small tentacle, he softly rubbed your chest, working his way under your bra.  
You squeaked loudly, turning your attention back to the demon assaulting you. “S-stop.”  
“Stop?” Alastor mocked, running his thumb across your soft nipple. “I don’t think I will.”  
You inhaled a deep breath, feeling the tentacle slip up the leg of your shorts. You struggled harder against the binds, feeling the tentacle crawl across your panties.  
Alastor pulled his hand out of your shirt, grabbing your jaw and tilting your head to the side. He let out a small noise of contentment, slowly kissing down your jawline to your neck.  
Your breath caught in your throat, gritting your teeth as the tentacle slipped its way under your panties and across your lips.  
“Darling, you taste absolutely stunning. Like fine wine.” Alastor breathed slowly, pulling his hand away from your face and slowly pulling off your shirt. “We won’t be needing this anymore.”  
You didn’t respond, tilting your head back as you felt the tentacle wrap itself around your clit, flicking it gently. Alastor bit down on your neck, lapping up the blood and letting out a content purr.  
“I-I hate you.” You growled, letting out a noise of annoyance and shifting your legs apart slightly. “I hate you so fucking much.”  
Alastor growled in response to this, pulling the tentacle away and bringing it up to the both of your faces. He pulled his hand up, scooping up some of the fluids and licking them off of his finger.  
“Oh, how wonderful. Just like cherries.” He laughed darkly, scooping up some more. “Would you like a taste?” You shook your head in response, watching his smile fall.  
“Taste it.” He demanded, pushing the tentacle past your lips and smearing your fluid against your tongue. “Good rabbit.” You gagged slightly, trying to pull away from it. Alastor clicked his tongue in disappointment, trailing his hand across your shorts.  
“Tell me, darling. Are you a virgin?” He asked, cupping you and rubbing slow circles into the fabric. You nodded hesitantly, looking away from him as your face heated up.  
“Good.” His smile returned as he slowly slid up, unbuttoning your jeans and ripping them off. “Good riddance.”  
You kept your gaze off of him, trying to focus on anything else as he tugged off your panties, slipping a finger between your lips.  
“Tell me, do you deserve my cock or should I fuck you with the tentacle instead?” He asked with a growl, teasing your hole. You didn’t respond at first, shame slowly crawling up your back.  
“Answer me darling.” His smile slightly faltered, gripping you harshly. You yelped in response, slowly turning to look at him.  
“Y-your cock, please?” You responded shakily, glancing down to see the growing tent in his pants.  
“Beg for it.” He stated, rubbing around your entrance but not pushing in.  
“P-please. Alastor. Fuck me w-with y-your co-cock.” You begged shamefully, looking away.  
“Such a good rabbit.” Alastor chuckled, pulling his fingers away. He tugged down his pants, glancing up to see you watching him.  
“Intrigued?” He teased, pulling out his cock and rubbing his hands up and down the length. You nodded slowly, glancing up to him with a needy look. He gave you a reassuring smile, pulling his hand away from himself and using it to pull your leg around him.  
“Other one, darling.” He sang, watching you lazily wrap the other one around. “Perfect.” He teased your clit with the tip of his cock, watching you choke on a moan. He pushed in slowly, filling you up with his cock.  
You gasped in response, feeling him let your wrists go in the process. You choose to wrap him around his neck, burying your face into his shoulder. He smiled lovingly at your response, thrusting slowly and deeply into you.  
“A-al.” You moaned, feeling the deer demon dig his nails into your thigh.  
“Yes, Y/N?” He responded, pulling you slightly against him with every thrust. You softly sighed against him, digging your claws into the back of his tailcoat. Alastor leaned down, leaving soft wet kisses up and down your neck.  
“My darling rabbit, you feel absolutely amazing.” He sighed, dragging his nails down your thigh.  
“S-so d-do yo-ou.” You stuttered out, grabbing the back of his neck with your other hand and leaning up into it. “F-fuck. Alastor.”  
He purred at your noises, shifting his pace to be slightly rougher. You threw your head back in response, gritting your teeth and letting out a choked moan.  
“Y/N dear, do watch your claws.” Alastor said casually, reaching a hand up to toy with your breasts. You growled at him, shooting him a frustrated look and moving your hand up to bury it into his hair.  
“Good wonderful little doe.” He praised, speeding up as he sucked soft spots into your neck. You gasped, shooting him another glare and digging your heels into his lower back.  
“Beautiful kind amazing little prey.” Alastor continued, punctuating every word with a kiss. He pulled away from your neck, leaning in to kiss you. You kissed him harshly, feeling him slip his tongue past your lips. You pulled away, giving him a needy frustrated look. He only chuckled at this, wrapping a tentacle around your thighs and placing his hands on either side of your face.  
Alastor started ramming into you harshly, letting out a noise of pleasure and digging his nails into the bark. You let out a soft sob, feeling your stomach tighten.  
“A-al. Fuck. I’m c-close.” You groaned, wrapping yourself tighter around him. He didn’t respond, letting out soft growls with every thrust. You dug your nails into his skull, letting out a soft whine. “Al. I’m close. Please?”  
Alastor only glanced down at you with a dazed look, smiling softly at your expression.  
“You look so beautiful like that, doe.” He purred, ending his sentence with a soft kiss. You moaned in response, squirming against him as you came. Alastor let out a loud gasp, slamming into you hard a couple more times before cumming into you.  
“T-that was good.” You mumbled exhaustedly, leaning against Alastors shoulder.  
“Was it, darling?” He chirped, pulling away and letting you go. “I didn’t expect that to go as well as it did.”  
“Neither did I.” You softly chuckled, grabbing your shirt and slightly ripped shorts. “Thanks for ripping them, asshole.”  
“Anytime, doe. Anytime.” Alastor purred with a soft chuckle, pulling up his pants. You hastily got dressed, sliding up beside him with a smile.  
“Maybe we could again sometime?” You asked awkwardly, looking away when he gave you a sad smile.  
“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, what did you think? Wasn't that long but its currently 4:30 AM and I haven't gone to bed yet.


End file.
